wikilandfandomcom-20200223-history
Alternative History:Fictional Flags
This page is for uploading fictional flags with a description of what they could represent. Africa Flag 115.png|American Africa? Flag of Nazi-Mittelafrika.jpg|Nazi-occupied Central Africa? Flag 192.png|African Union? Flag of some African state.svg|Certain fictional state in Black Africa Flag 928.png|Union of South Africa? fighters.png|Fighters of Buddha (Atomic World Map Game) Americas :See also: '' * US flags with alternative number of stars * Alternate US National flags * Alternate flags of Canada * Alternate flags of Quebec Confederate Kingdom FLG large.png|Confederate Kingdom of America? Conservative States Flag.png|Conservative States of America? AssiniboiaDominionFlag.png|Dominion of Manitoba? Flag 59.png|Islamic Republic of America? Naflags.gif|North American Union? Reichskomissariat Nordamerika flag.svg|Reichskommissariat Nordamerika? Flag 105.png|Republic of Orlando? Flag of the Third Mexican Republic.svg|Third Mexican Republic? Flag 121.png|United Marine States? Flag 120.png|United Maritime States? Flag 11.jpg|United North American States? Flag of United Republic (4).png|United Republic of South America? United Socialist Republics of America. 50 stars.png|United Socialist Republics of America? FlagoftheRepublicofAlaskanOblasts.svg|Yavukian Oblast Republic? Deseret.gif|Mormon Republic of Deseret? Flag 93.png|Eagle Republic? Flag 166.png|Republic of Florida? Us-civ.png|USA civil ensign Us-coa.png|USA state ensign Maritime-union.png|Maritime Union qc-fasc2.png|french-canadian fascists Brazil Flag (World of the Rising Sun).png|Federativa Império do Brasil? (Federal Empire of Brazil?) Flag 194.png|Republic of Washingtonia? Qc-usa.png|State of Canada? Flag of Argentina (Old) (World of the Rising Sun).png|Slovenská Argentína? Flag of Sandefjord (Luna Earth II).png|Aztekere Norske Republikk? (note, capital would be in Aztec. Also, name is supposed to be similar to others like "British Honduras" etc.) us-dfra.png|Democratic Federative Republic of America Flag of Rotterdam (Luna Earth II).png|Republiek van Nieuw-Rotterdam (Republic of New Rotterdam)? Flag of Skellefteå (Luna Earth II).png|Kejserlig Vinland Republiken (Imperial Vinland Republic)? Flag of Borduria.png|日本はカナダを占領？ (Japanese occupied Canada?) Flag of Mexico (Shattered Into Pieces).png|한국어 아즈텍 제국을 점령? (Korean occupation of Aztec Empire?) Flag 195.png|African-American Republic? Flag 335.png|Persian West Indies? 120px-Flag of Lincoln2.png|State of Lincoln? UnitedSocialistAmerica.svg|United Socialist States of America? File:Flag_of_Communist_Canada.svg|Communist Provinces of Canada? Flag 704.png|Scottish Republic of Florida? Flag 765.png|Sharīʿah Republic of America Swedish U.S.A.png|Swedish-Controlled America USRSA.png|Union of Socialist Republics of South America? Asia ''See Also: *Flags of India *Flags of China Flag of China (CETR).png|Union of Han people? Flag of Qinghai (CETR).png|Union of Hui people? Flag of Mongolia (CETR).png|Union of Mongols? Flag of Israel (Vegetarian World).svg|Romano-Jewish Republic? Flag of Tibet (CETR).png|Union of Tibetans? Yakutia (ToE).png|Japanese-occupied Yakutia? Flag 150.png|Republic of the Middle East? Flag 170.png|Siberian Soviet Socialist Republics? Flag of Tatara (World of the Rising Sun).png|日本占領タタルスタン？ (Japanese occupied Tatarstan?) Flag of Russia (Old) (World of the Rising Sun).png|Французская оккупационная администрация России? (French occupation of Russia) Flag of Temüjin (Luna Earth II).png|新モンゴル帝国？ (New Mongol Empire?)state of Japan Flag of Komeiji (Luna Earth II).png|日本のロシア極東の職業？ (Japanese occupation of the Russian Far East) Song Dynasty Flag (Shattered Into Pieces).png|共和國宋？ (Republic of Song?) File:FascistUSSR.svg|Union of Fascist Soviet Socialist Republics? flag 334.png|Christian Kingdom of Persia? flag 337.png|The Republic of Hindustan? Flag of Kangchenjunga (Luna Earth II).png|हिमालय के राज्य (Kingdom of the Himalayas?) flag 373.png|Hindu Vietnam? Flag of Pakistania Russian America Expansion.svg|Pakistani Soviet Federative Socialist Republic? Korea Japan flag.png|韓国と日本の連合？ 한국과 일본의 연맹? Federation of Korea and Japan? Flag of Japanese Macau.png|日本のマカオの職業？ Japanese occupation of Macao? Flag of Korean Macau.png|한국어 마카오? Korean Macau? Flag of European Macau.png|European Union protectorate of Macau? Cascadia-1983DD2.png|American Protectorate of South Vietnam? Flag 603.png|Christian Arab State? (the Arabic word means: Christ) flag 632.png|Communist Islamic Republic of Arabia? Flag 479.png|United States of Arabia? Zaizen crest.jpg|Islamic Republic of New Babylon? Communist_flag_of_turkey.png|Communist Turkey European_flag_of_turkey.png|European influenced Turkey? Quan Flag.png|Quan Dynasty in China? Flag 760.png|Chinese Occupied Arabia? АВС.jpg|Austria-Hungaria-Croatian Empire? Sino-Japanese Flag.png|Sino-Japanese Empire (Napoleon's Australian Victory) EU China.png|歐盟影響中國？ (European Union-influenced China?) Modernised Derafsh Kaviani.png|Imperial Zoroastrian State of Iran? (based on the Sassanid emblem) Democratic Avesta.png|Zoroastrian Republic of Iran? (the words mean "Azani", or freedom in Avestan, the Zoroastrian holy language. The seventeen words are because seventeen is a holy number in Zoroastrianism) Flag of Babylon.png|Republic of Babylon? Europe Flag 117.png|Deutsch-Österreichische Republik? flag 104.png|Germano-Italian Empire? Flag 118.png|Großdeutschen Reiches? File:Flag of Nazi-Normandy.jpg|Nazi-occupied Normandy? (wors)-fr-com-2.png|People's Republic of Vichy France? Flag 85.gif|Socialist Kingdom of Great Britain? Flag of the Patriote movement (Lower Canada).svg|United States of Greater Italy? Uk-fasc2.png|Fascist United Kingdom? franco-england.png|Franco-English Kingdom? Flag 188.png|Bourbon Kingdom of the Isle of Man? File:NaziSwitzerland.png|Nazi-occupied Switzerland? Semnoni flag.png|Kingdom of the Ukraine? 800px-Flag of England svg.png|Fascist Wales? Cross flag yellow.png|Anglo-Celt Kingdom Autriservice.gif|Kingdom of the Magyar? UKFLAG.png|Scottish dominated United Kingdom? EnglishWhiteDragonFlag.gif|Anglo-Saxon England? File:EnglandWalesFlag.svg|United Kingdom of England and Wales? Flag 460.png|Austro-English Kingdom? Flag 677.png|the United Kingdom of Great Britain, Ireland, France, Austria, and Spain? flag 669.png|United Kingdom of Great Britain, Ireland, and France? Flag 664.png|United States of Europe? Flag 667.png|Union of Communist European States? Flag 663.png|United Kingdom of Great Britain and America? Flag 648.png|Communist Republic of Ireland? Flag 567.png|Islamic Kingdom of France? Flag 771.png|United Kingdom of England and Northern Ireland? Flag 772.png|United Kingdom of England and Ireland? Union-Flag.png.png|United Kingdom of Great Britain, Ireland and Netherlands? Mgul.jpg|Mughal-Maratha Occupied Europe? Flag of England-Calais.PNG|Kingdom of England-Calais? Дунайская конфедерация.gif|Austro-Bavaria? Финляндия.gif|Grand Duchy of Finland? Ирлан1дия.jpg|British Dominion of Ireland? Gaelic Flag.png|Scottish-Irish Union? Gaelic Flag 2.png|Another Scottish-Irish Union? Celtic Flag.png|Scottish-Irish-Welsh Union? Celtic British Flag.png|Scotland-Ireland-Wales-Cornwall Union? Gaelic Flag 3.png|Scotland-Ireland-Man Flag? Brythonic Flag.png|Union of Brittany, Wales, and Cornwall? Brythonic Flag 2.png|Another Welsh-Breton-Cornish Union? Brythonic Flag 3.png|Another Welsh, Breton, and Cornish Union? Welsh-Cornish Union.png|Welsh-Cornish Union? Breton Wales.png|Breton-Welsh Union? Pan-Celtic Flag.png|Pan-Celtic Flag? SM Brythonic Flag.png|Royal Pennant of the Union of Cumbria, Wales, Cornwall and Scotland? Celtic kingdomII.png|United Celtic Kingdom? Japanese America.png|日本のイングランド (Japanese England) Man-ön.png|Man-ön (Swedish Isle of Man) Poland Empire.jpg|Imperium Polskie (Poland Empire) Gdansk flag.svg|Republic of Gdansk Oceania Au-jp.png|Japanese Australia Grt-aus.png|Greater Australia Flag of Orimattila (Luna Earth II).png|Uusi Helsinki Tasavalta? (New Helsinki Republic) (would be located in OTL New Zealand) Flag of Natori (World of the Rising Sun).png|新豊臣北海道共和国？ (New Toyotomi Hokkaidō Republic?) StralilandFlag.png|Commonwealth of Straliland (a Dutch West Australia?) American_Philippines.svg|American Province of the Philippines CommunistAustralia.png|Communist Austrlia Flag of Terre Napoleon.png|Flag of Terre Napoleon (Napoleon's Australian Victory)|link=Terre Napoleon (Napoleon's Australian Victory) Indonesian Empire.png|Australasia Organizations Ambo flag.png|African League? 781px-Flag of the Federated States of Ishtar (Venusian Haven).svg.png|Capitalist Union? Alps flag.jpg|European Alps League? Flag of Stavropol Krai (Luna Earth II).png|Scandinavian League? Bandera Nicoya.PNG|South American Treaty Organization? Flag 139.gif|United Christian Coalition? Flag of the Mystic Oriental Alliance Union (World of the Rising Sun).png|日本国の連合？ (Union of Japanese Nations?) Second International (RWR).png|Communist Based UN (Red, White and Red) Category:Flags Category:Alternate History